


Do I know you?

by varevare (varebanos)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Damian makes assumptions, M/M, Memory Loss, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varebanos/pseuds/varevare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian didn't remember much. Which isn't unexpected in their line of work, except for the part where a vivid imagination supplies the lack of memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I know you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rahn (Rahndom)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahndom/gifts).



> Written for the DCU fic hunt on tumblr!
> 
> This fic has been translated into Chinese by AntheaXi and can be found here! http://xisleepy.lofter.com/post/1cb268a2_a318498

Damian had been looking at Tim strange.

 

Of course, Damian looking at people strange was to be expected, as the kid -boy, not really a kid for a while now- had lost his memories a couple of nights ago during patrol. Say what you want about Gotham’s villains, but they always had a new trick on their sleeves.

 

The thing was, Damian often assured he was immune to almost every poison or toxin, and it was true that most of the time, if he was attacked with some toxin, he recovered before Batman did. So it was weird now, to see Damian so disoriented even if they had learned the effects would be gone in a week.

 

A week that would be probably full of those strange looks that made Tim miss the ones of barely diluted hate and all the snide remarks from before. It wasn’t fair, either, because it was Tim the only one receiving end of those stares. That morning during breakfast, with Bruce, Dick, Alfred and Tim himself at the table, Damian had acted completely normal with everybody. Not as talkative nor as bossy as usual, of course, but definitely more normal than with Tim. It surprised Tim how he hadn’t noticed how Damian had opened to the family until now. It took memory loss and Damian treating everybody like strangers -believing they were strangers, too- to realize. To Tim, it felt all wrong now, even if this Damian was still nicer than the one that arrived with all of Talia’s indoctrination.

 

And even wronger with Damian following Tim everywhere.

 

Tim was practically counting the hours of Damian to go back to normal when that afternoon, Damian went to talk to him. He had been walking back to his bedroom after lunch, intending to take a well deserved nap after the tension of the whole day, and Damian had just appeared from nowhere. It seemed that even if he didn’t know anybody, his skills were intact.

 

"Drake," the younger boy said, standing in the corridor effectively blocking Tim’s way back to his room. The scowl adorning his face made Tim hopeful for a moment that Damian had finally recovered his memory, and if Tim’s reaction was nicer that it would normally had been, it wouldn’t be such a weird thing.

 

"Yes, Damian?"

 

"While I might still not remember you-" there went Tim’s hopes,"-I know that you have lied to me, and I want to know why."

 

Tim blinked.

 

"I have no idea of what are you talking about, Damian."

 

"Of course you do!" Damian huffed. "When I arrived to the cave the other night, you said you were my brother."

 

Then he brought up his phone and fumbled with it for a moment before shoving it on Tim’s face, merely inches away. Tim jumped and had to step back to see that the background was actually-

 

"But if that was true, why would this be my phone background?"

 

-a picture of Tim, sleeping on the library sofa.

 

Why, indeed.

 

The only thought on Tim’s mind, though, was that he needed to stop falling asleep at random.

 

"-given that Grayson and Todd both affirm to be my brothers too, and they don’t appear here," Tim, still stunned, hadn’t realized Damian was still talking, "the only logical conclusion is that you are actually my significant other. My laptop as well as a couple of sketchbooks appear to be also full of pictures of you."

 

Tim had yet to recover -Damian apparently had a crush on him, he didn’t think he could ever recover- when Damian interrupted his tirade about how stupid it was to hide their relationship. It was an abrupt stop, with a smirk fast turning into gaping and blushing.

 

“…Damian?”

“Oh my G-” was Damian’s only reply.

 

A minute passed in silence, with Tim’s concern only growing.

 

“I showed you the picture,” Damian muttered right as Tim was going to talk again. “And I told you about the sketches, I can’t believe-”

 

Right. Fast recovery. And the Damian who knew Tim -really knew him- would have never wanted Tim to know about his crush. That Damian snatched his phone from Tim’s hands and ran away as fast as he could.

 

How could this be Tim’s life.


End file.
